¿Porque no puedo vivir sin él?
by toffi
Summary: Se trata de Erza Scarlet, y principalmente en este fanfiction ella tiene necesidad de tener una pareja, y no una pareja cualquiera, ella quiere tener a su lado a Jellal Fernandez. ella al principio no se va a dar cuenta pero conforme pasa la historia va a descubrir ese sentimiento que nunca sintio por alguien mas . espero que les guste :D
1. chapter 1

¿Porque no puedo vivir sin él?

Prologo:

es referencial a erza, creditos a hiro mashima ya que el invento los personajes, menos uno que yo me las ingenie para crearlo

* * *

-Desde hace noches que no duermo ¿que me pasa? aunque voy a misiones con Gray, Natsu , Lucy y Happy ¿porque por mas cansada que este no puedo dormir?- pensaba un linda y alta pelirroja acostada en su cama, pero a raiz de su escaso descanso con ojeras. No se lo podia explicar era tan... desesperante.

¿que le pasa a Erza?

¿que tal...? es el primero que hago asi que espero que les guste...

|Toffi...|


	2. ¿que es este sentimiento?

**¿Porque no puedo vivir sin él?:**

**Capitulo 1**: ¿que es este sentimiento?

Sentada en una mesa del gremio de fairy tail estaba la Titania alejada de sus amigos lo cual preocupaba a dos chicas...

**'LUCY POV'**

**-desde hace mucho que veo a Erza rara ¿que le pasara?-** pensaba hasta que alguien me saco de mis pensamientos...

**-lu-chan...**- me voltee y era Levy-chan.

**-Si levy...-**

**-solo soy yo o Erza esta actuando raro estos ultimos dias-** ella tambien se dio cuenta.

**-si utimamente tiene ojeras, ya no quiere ir a misiones y no conversa con nadie-**

**-te oyes preocupada-**

**-y por supuesto que lo estoy, es mi amiga y no me gusta verla asi de deprimida-**

**-tienes razon, a mi tambien me preocupa- **le note una cara de tristeza a levy, asi que propuse algo...

**-vamos a intentar hablarle para de una vez averiguar lo que le pasa-**

**-buena idea lu-chan-**

y asi nos dirigimos a la mesa donde estaba sentada Erza.

**'ERZA POV.'**

vi como lucy y levy estaban caminando en direccion a mi mesa, no tengo ganas de nada pero voy a ver que desean...

**-Hola chicas-** respondi un poco desganada.

**-Es que Lu-chan y yo queriamos ver porque ultimamente estas sin animos-** en serio me sorprendio lo que dijo levy...

**-por nada chicas -** les dije y les mostre una de mis sonrisas pero algo me dice que no me creyeron...

**-Erza que pasa en serio...-**esta vez fue lucy, pero si les digo que me a pasado ultimamente... se preocuparan...

-chicas, es algo que ni yo entiendo...- porque les dije eso¡ bueno en cierta parte si es cierto**- no se que hacer...**

**-solo dinos, confia en nosotras ¿si?-** eso lo dijo lucy y ya con mas confianza les pude contar

**-Ultimamente no duermo por mas cansada que este, pienso en una persona y siempre la tengo en la cabeza, sinceramente es muy molesto.**

**'NARRADO POV.'**

Ninguna se habia percatado que justamente en ese momento una pelirrosada entraba al gremio...

**-hola chicas, que estan conversando?-**dijo sorprendiendo a las tres magas la curiosa maga.

**-bueno...-** dijo la rubia mirando a la Titania como pidiendole permiso para decirle a Meredy lo que les conto, a lo cual la pelirroja asintio, despues de terminar de contarle la pelirrosa tenia una sonrisa picara y nadie entendia porque...

**-yo se quien puede ser esa persona y se que es ese sentimiento-** La pelirroja estaba roja como tomate pero... ¿por que?...**- bueno la persona es-** no pudo terminar ya que Erza la mando volando...

**-Meredy...¡-** dijeron la peliceleste y con la rubia fueron a socorrer a la integrante de Crimere Sociere... pero no contaban con que la pelirroja ya no estaba presente

* * *

Mientras tanto un poco lejos del gremio...

**_ella sabe que estoy pensando en el..., y sabe que es este sentimiento que yo no entiendo...-_**pensaba la maga mas fuerte de Fairy tail, estaba muy confundida... pero sabia que muy dentro de ella algo le decia que era AMOR...

* * *

muy bien como me quedo? si este queda bien hare uno nalu :D si quieren denme ideas de como quieren que sea :)

|Toffi...|


	3. ¿Como los unimos?

**Cuando van a hablar es de negrita**

_cuando piensan es en cursiva_

lo demás en letra normal

¿Porque no puedo vivir sin él?

Capitulo 2: ¿Como los unimos?

_-No se... ¿le debería preguntar? -_pensaba cierta pelirroja-_ NO...¡ lo tengo que descubrir por mi misma_- era hagobiante otra noche que no consiliaba el sueño, ya iba a ser casi una semana que no descansaba !ya era el colmo¡ quien no puede dormir una semana entera¡ ''Ella''_-tengo que verlo solo asi podre descubrir que es lo que me pasa, Si eso voy a hacer¡-_ya pensaba un poco mas alegre... pero todos, hasta ella sabia que no tenia la iniciativa suficiente como para ir y preguntarle a Jellal tan abiertamente... necesitaba una razon...

Mientras tanto en una habitación de Fairy tail...

cinco magas estaban planeando algo...

**-muy bien chicas y eso es lo que he descubierto de Erza y por otro lado como les digo estos últimos días veo a Jellal muy inquieto... así que es algo comprobado ellos están...**-alguien le tapo la boca a la pelirrosa...

**-no puedes decir eso así de la nada... y ¿si nos están espiando?-**dijo la maga de magia solida un poco alterada.

**-bueno chicas para lo que vinimos-**dijo Meredy sacando la mano de la peliceleste de su boca-

**-el plan es... que nosotras vamos a...**-la tensión destrozaba a todas las demás magas-

**-Dilo de una vez**-dijo no muy tranquila rubia.

**-vamos a hacer que Jellal y Erza se confiesen-**a lo que algunas de las presentes se quedaron el blanco..-

**-¿Estas segura que no terminara golpeandonos...?-** decia temblando la maga de espiritus celestiales.

**-no seas tan cobarde Lu-chan...-** decia una pobre levy temblando como su amiga.

**-se los aseguro..., tal vez no tanto-** !¿Que?¡ gritaron al unisono Lucy y su amiga traga_libros-** Okey no desperen si todas hacen su parte del plan nadie saldrá golpeada...**

**-Juvia confía en Meredy-san**-decía una animada maga de agua saltando por todo el lugar-

**-Yo también quiero participar, ayudare en todo lo que necesiten**-esta fue la cierta albina mayor que tenia si o si que estar presente...

**-bueno...primero yo y Juvia haremos esto**-empezó a susurrar**-mientras tanto lucy y a levy que tienen que hacer esto**-volvia a susurrar- **y ahí viene Mitsuki y despues es la parte de Mira**-todas se quedaron en blanco ya que nadie sabia que en un ricon de la habitación, donde la luz del farol no llegaba estaba recostada contra la pared una chica de pelo negro y lacio que le llegaba a la cadera...

**-Hola-**parecía animada pero a la vez muy seria... daba un poco de miedo a las demás chicas que al recibir el saludo correspondieron, luego la maga sensorial les explico quien era ella...

**-Ella es fuyumi Mitsuki, es una amiga mia, la conoci cuando fuimos a los juegos magicos en Crocus, ella solo estaba de paso, bueno decicdi llamarla a ella ya que ni Jellal ni Erza la conocen sera perfecta para ayudarnoa por el tipo de magia que posee**

**-Si**- respondieron las demas...

**-!A...¡ y ademas es muy fuerte asi que si Erza la decide golpear... bueno... sabra como defenderse-**

**-!Espera¡**- dijo Mitsuki- **tu nunca dijiste que había peligro de que la gra Titania me golpee-**

**-y que esperabas?-**dijo una maga apodada la demonio con una gotita en la frente-** es posible que a todas nos golpee-**

**-bueno ahora sigamos con el plan-**dijo Meredy muy animada-**y ya cuando los dos esten alli... ahi viene la parte de Mitsuki**- y susurro cuando termino de decirlo la pobre maga pelinegra estaba temblando.

-**yo no haré eso.. !Y SI TERMINO MEDIA MUERTA¡ mi magia a veces puede ser m-uy p-peligrosa** -tartamudeaba mientras mil formas de como Erza la podía matar pasaron por su cabeza.

**-no te preocupes no te pasara nada**-trataba de calmarla la pequeña traga_libros sin optener resultado alguno...

**-Bueno, a poner en marcha el plan...-**

**-Muy bien-** dijeron todas...

* * *

'ERZA POV. '

no tenia ganas de nada pero igual iré al gremio, sino se preocuparan o esperen ¿por que Lucy y Levy están viniendo hacia mi? de pronto las dos me agarraron de mis brazos y empezaron a forcejear, no tengo fuerzas así que lo único que me queda es dejarme...

(mientras en otro lado de Magnolia)

* * *

'JELLAL POV. '

!Agh...¡ ya me estoy exasperando, ¿por que rayos no puedo dormir? bueno ahora no es momento para preocuparme por eso ya que tengo que decidir a donde ir, si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí seguro el consejo mágico nos descubrirá, espera... esas son Juvia y Meredy ¿esperen por que se dirigen a mi con miradas maliciosas ? ¿por que me están jalando? bueno no creo que me maten así que voy a ir no me queda de otra...

* * *

'NERRADOR POV. '

mientras en un café cercano...

**-Muy bien Mitsuki, estoy sorprendida de como me conseguiste un trabajo temporal en este lujoso café-** dijo Mira con estrellitas en los ojos y puesta ya el uniforme de camarera.

**-pues si, este café es de mi tío, y como le debía un favor a mi padre así lo esta pagando-** dijo Mitsuki también con el uniforme.

Aun no llegaban para poner la fase final del plan en acción así que comenzaron a conversar, Mira se entero que la magia de Mitsuki consistía en que ella podía controlar las emociones de la gente e imitar emociones aun cuando realmente no las sentía, Mitsuki se entero que Mira en magia esta a la altura de la gran Titania y así se fueron conociendo poco a poco hasta que...

'TIN TIN ' sonó la campanilla de la puerta, en seguida se dieron cuenta que era Levy y Lucy con Erza, Mira se fue a recibirlas ya que a Mitsuki ni Erza ni Jellal la debian ver, ya que ese era el punto débil de su magia, no podía controlar a una persona que le estaba viendo. A los 5 minutos llegaron Meredy y Juvia con Jellal.

'TIN TIN' sonó la puerta

En ese momento Erza volteo a mirar quien llegaba- _quien llegara.. no lo puedo creer !él, aqui ¡ okey le hablare, esperen porque siento mis mejillas ardiendo... ahhhhh ¿por que quiero salir corriendo?-_ se preguntaba Erza que estaba como un tomate o peor. Desde la recepcion Mitsuki estaba controlando las emociones Erza...

**-si ella se entera de esto me va a matar-** susurraba la pobre maga mientras lagrimeaba un poco- **okey ahora Jellal empezo a hacer que se sonroje...**

_-Pero que... ¿que hace Erza aqui? espera p-porque la veo tan bonita...-_pensaba Jellal sin darse cuenta que de su cabeza eataba saliendo humo, parecia tetera XD.

Despues de eso Jellal decidio sentarse... pero aun faltaba algo y ahi hiba la parte de Mira... ella debia de...

* * *

¿que hiba a hacer Mira...?

|Toffi...|


	4. la cancion

¿Porque no puedo vivir sin él?

Capitulo 3: la canción

Mira...

**Flasback**

**-estas segura que funsionara-**

**-bueno una canción de amor siempre es buena y mas si gray-sama se la dedica a Juvia-**decia la maga de agua antes de desmayarse.

**-Ay Juvia**- decía la otra peliceleste con una gotita.

**-bueno y ademas yo creo que eso sera suficiente ya que los poderes de Mitsuki son mas efectivos cuando hay algo que puede unir un poco a las dos personas, aunque sea un recuerdo trágico mientras las dos personas estén en el**-decía Meredy segura de si.

**-Bueno yo se una canción que tal vez ayude... la cantare con todo mi corazón-** decia una muy feliz albina.

**-Muy bien-**

**Fin del Flasback**

De pronto Mira se subió al escenario se sentó en una banca que estaba justo en medio, con su guitarra dejando estupefacto a todo el publico ya que llevaba un vestido azul con encajes rojos cuello V y largo. Ya en el escenario se enfoco una banda uno con otra guitarra, otro con un piano y otro con una batería y ...

empezó a sonar los instrumentos en eso ella empezó a cantar de pronto entre Jellal y Erza apareció un aura, para ellos solo estaban los dos...

**-Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha**

**Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar**

**Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó**

**Sin permiso me robaste el corazón**

**Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor**

**Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi**

**Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir**

**Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti**

**Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer**

**Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel**

**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí**

**Y todo gracias a ti**

**Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra**

**Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad**

**Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión**

**Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos**

**Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo**

**Me devolviste la ilusión**

**Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi**

**Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir**

**Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti**

**Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer**

**Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel**

**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí**

**Y todo gracias a ti- **ella termino de cantar y se paro

Hubo muchos aplausos Mira estaba feliz ya que vio como los dos salían del café, cogidos de la mano... eso era todo lo habían logrado.

**-Si,si,si-**gritaba como loca la pelirrosa exaltando a sus amigos

**-la gran titania no va a acabar conmigo-**decia la pelinegra saltando por todos lados a lo que a todas les corrio una gotita.

**-ven y nadie salio golpeada-**

**-Aye¡-** respondieron.

**-Muy bien y ahora hay que esperar hasta mañana...-**dijo lucy.

**-si, hasta que lo hagan oficial su noviazgo-**dijo saltando la maga de magia solida.

**- a Juvia le parece que todo salio segun lo planeado**- decia juvia con una gran sonrisa.

todo salio segun lo planeado.

y si todo habia salido perfecto, como una historia de hadas...

* * *

perdonen por tardar en subir pero tuve algunos problemas... espero que les va bien les prometo subir un one shot gruvia :D

|Toffi...|


End file.
